1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally in the field of protective wall structures for buildings, and, more particularly, is in the field of blast resistant walls.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current existing blast resistant wall assemblies attempt to resist the extreme forces generated by explosives with massively heavy and very costly components. The wall components endeavor to remain in place when impacted by a blast wave. If the wall components fail, the components are propelled into the interior space of the structure to damage equipment and harm people that the wall components are intended to protect.